Here's to You, Mickey Mouse
Here's to You, Mickey Mouse is an hour-length clip show special that aired on The Disney Channel in 1988 in commemoration of Mickey Mouse's 60th birthday, starring Mark Linn-Baker and Soleil Moon Frye as themselves. Summary The special opens on Soleil Moon Frye knocking on the door of Mickey's dressing room and then opening it up to see that there is nobody in there. As she takes a look around, Mark Linn-Baker, who is hosting Mickey's birthday party later, comes in and asks why she is snooping around Mickey's dressing room. Soleil explains that she came in because she wanted to get Mickey's autograph. Mark tells her that Mickey's feeling rather self-conscious about the party, as he actually simply sees himself as just a humble mouse from the country who doesn't realize how much he means to his fans. As a way to let him know, Mark tells Soleil that he had Mickey's friends send in their fondest memories with him, and then edited them together into a videotape that he plans to show at the party. Soleil says she wants to watch it, saying she won't be able to see the stage easily from her seat, so Mark relucantly agrees to show her the tape. The majority of the special is devoted to Soleil and Mark watching montages of clips from Mickey's cartoons, all narrated by Richard Tufeld. Each montage is preceded by Soleil and Mark having a conversation that segues into the next one by way of their respective themes: *'The Little Mouse That Roared', which, after a look at how Walt Disney created Mickey, highlights his adventures, such as his battles with Pete *'Made for You', spotlighting Mickey's relationship with Minnie *'He's Got Rhythm', highlighting Mickey's musical accomplishments *'That's What Friends Are For', shining the spotlight on Mickey's various friends, especially Donald, Goofy, and Pluto *'The Magic of Mickey', which features Mickey's ventures into magic Throughout the special, as Soleil and Mark give their comments, Mickey is seen listening in on them from outside, and giving charmed reactions at the end of each montage. After they finish watching the tape, they prepare to go to the stage where Mark's supposed to be hosting the show when Mickey comes up to them and says that, after listening to what they said about him, he's feeling a lot better about the party, finally realizing how lucky he's been to make so many people happy. Featured cartoon clips *''The Mail Pilot'' *''The Dognapper'' *''Moving Day'' *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' *''Lonesome Ghosts'' *''Mickey's Circus'' *''Mickey's Parrot'' *''The Pointer'' *''Alpine Climbers'' *''Mickey Down Under'' *''Mickey's Trailer'' *''Thru the Mirror'' *''The Klondike Kid'' *''Puppy Love'' *''The Fire Fighters'' *''Shanghaied'' *''Brave Little Tailor'' *''Mickey's Follies'' *''Mickey's Revue'' *''The Band Concert'' *''Symphony Hour'' *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' *''On Ice'' *''Hawaiian Holiday'' *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Orphan's Benefit'' *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' *''Mickey's Amateurs'' *''Mickey and the Seal'' *''Clock Cleaners'' *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' *''Mickey's Polo Team'' *''Mickey's Garden'' *''Magician Mickey'' *''Mickey's Steamroller'' *''The Beach Party'' *''On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Mickey's Gala Premier'' *''Society Dog Show'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''The Worm Turns'' Gallery File:Disney Channel Mickey Mouse's 60th Birthday Promo (1988) See also *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Birthday productions Category:Anniversary productions Category:1988 films Category:Documentaries Category:Disney Channel Category:Hybrid films Category:Television specials